The primary purpose of the Behavioral Science Core is to facilitate high quality, creative, and cost-effective research and to provide research facilities and consultation to support behavioral scientists investigating normal and atypical human development. Providing core facilities and a forum for behavioral scientists to communicate ideas, specific knowledge, and techniques regarding common conceptual and methodological issues involved in behavioral research accomplish this. Such issues include methodological techniques pertaining to behavioral observation and psychophysiology, and conceptual issues pertaining to measurement of specific constructs (e.g., parent-child interaction, peer relations, attachment) and the interface between behavioral and neurophysiological measures.